Love for You
by ILoveAllPairing
Summary: Semua sudah diceritakan oleh mereka, dan kehidupan kembali berjalan dengan adanya keluarga baru disana. Dua tahun Dilalu dengan damai dan Sakura dan Gaara memulai kehidupan yang baru. Apakah kasih sayang orang tua dan anak masih bisa terlihat diantara Naruto dan Menma? Bagaimana dengan Satsuki?/change full summary/NaruFem!Sasu, GaaSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Love for You**

.

Summary : Saat Kyuubi menyerang desa, Minato dan Kushina tidak tewas karena beberapa orang tampak muncul dan membuat Kyuubi masuk ke dalam tubuh anak mereka Namikaze Naruto dan seorang bayi misterius yang dinamai Menma. Siapa orang-orang yang menyelamatkan mereka itu? Satu tahun kemudian, tiga orang asing kembali datang secara misterius dan meminta Minato untuk menjadikan mereka shinobi konoha. Siapa mereka?

Pairing : NaruxFem!Sasux?, GaaSaku

Genre : Family/Adventure

Rated : T

Warning : Time Travel, AR—Story, Gender switch

.

_Prologue, People From the Future_

_._

Suara lolongan itu memerah keheningan dan tampak sosok rubah berekor Sembilan meluluh lantakkan Konoha. Sepuluh Oktober dimana Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, Uzumaki Kushina kehilangan Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya setelah ia diculik ketika melahirkan anak pertamanya.

Saat itu, Minato tampak baru saja menghapus kontrak Kyuubi dengan pria misterius yang menyerang Kushina itu.

"Kau memang pantas menjadi seorang Hokage Yondaime," pria itu tampak hanya berdiri saja dan menatap Minato, "aku akan kembali, dan saat itu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghalangiku lagi."

Saat ia akan menghilang, seseorang berjubah putih tampak muncul tiba-tiba dan menghentikan kamui yang dilakukan olehnya.

"A-apa?! Siapa kau?!" Orang itu menatap pria yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Dan ia hanya memegang pundaknya dan menatapnya dengan mata sharingan—mangekyo sharingan.

"Sebaiknya kau segera menyusul Kushina-sama, Yondaime Hokage," suara itu tampak familiar di telinga Minato, namun ia tidak bisa mengingatnya, "aku akan mengatasi orang ini."

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayakan orang ini pada orang yang tidak kuketahui! Lagipula pas ada Kyuubi yang harus ditangani!"

"Percayalah, kami sudah mengatasinya," Minato menoleh pada desa saat pria itu tampak menatap kearah desa juga. Kyuubi yang beberapa saat yang lalu mengamuk tampak diam, dan mata merahnya tampak kembali menjadi mata sharingan namun sama sekali tidak bergerak untuk menghancurkan apapun lagi.

"Mustahil…"

"Kushina-sama dan anakmu lebih membutuhkanmu. Aku akan mencoba untuk menghentikannya…"

Minato tidak memiliki pilihan lagi, karena keadaan Kushina sama gawatnya dengan keadaan ini. Dan ia hanya mengangguk sebelum melakukan Hiraishin meninggalkan kedua orang itu sendirian.

…

"Hanya Kamui milik Kakashi yang terhubung denganku lah yang bisa menghentikan Kamuiku," pria itu, Obito Uchiha tampak menatap pria itu, "siapa kau sebenarnya?"

...

"Seorang teman..."

* * *

"Uzumaki Kushina…"

Suara itu membuat Kushina yang berada di atas tempat tidur sambil memeluk anaknya tampak terkejut dan menoleh. Menemukan dua orang yang memakai jubbah putih yang menutupi wajahnya berjalan cepat kearahnya. Tentu saja dengan segera instingnya bertemu dengan orang asing langsung menendang dan membuatnya melindungi anaknya yang tertidur.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak bermaksud jahat," suara dari salah satunya adalah perempuan. Ia berjalan dan tampak memeriksa keadaan Kushina yang baru saja melahirkan itu, "kekacauan itu membuat tubuhmu sangat lemah setelah melahirkan, aku akan memberikan pertolongan untukmu."

"Siapa kalian?"

"Kami tidak bisa memberitahukannya, tetapi kami tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kami tidak melakukan hal ini," suara satu lagi adalah pemuda yang tampak berdiri dan menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman—satu-satunya yang bisa ia lihat dari jubah yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku sudah menghentikan pendarahan pasca melahirkannya, tetapi dengan chakra Kyuubi yang terlepas dari tubuhnya tidak akan lama sebelum chakranya terkuras," perempuan itu menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya yang menatap dengan tatapan cemas.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau ini harus kulakukan bukan?"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu! Kau tahu kalau sebagian—" pemuda itu menghentikan gadis yang ada di sampingnya untuk berbicara lebih jauh. Saat semua yang ada di ruangan itu diam karena memikirkan apa yang ada di fikiran mereka masing-masing, kedua orang misterius itu tampak menoleh ke jendela.

Angin berhembus masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan Kushina yakin kalau ia merasakan chakra yang mengalir dari angin itu. Beberapa butir pasir juga tampak berterbangan disana melewati kedua orang yang berdiri itu, dan mereka tampak terkejut seolah baru mendapatkan sebuah kabar.

"Aku harus—"

"Pergilah, aku akan menjaganya," pemuda itu tersenyum pada perempuan di sampingnya, "ia juga akan benar-benar marah kalau semua ini menjadi gagal hanya karena aku mencemaskannya…"

"Tetapi…"

"Kumohon…"

Perempuan itu tampak menatap pemuda di depannya sebelum pada akhirnya ia menghela nafas serta mengangguk seraya melakukan shunshin meninggalkan Kushina, anaknya, dan juga pemuda misterius itu.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu—untuk anakmu juga Kushina-san…" suara yang lembut itu seolah membuatnya percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui siapa. Ia mendekat dan tampak menyibakkan pakaian Kushina hingga sebatas perut saja.

Menggunakan beberapa segel tangan, sebelum meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas perut Kushina dan chakra emas itu tampak mengalir dari tubuhnya dan ditransfer pada Kushina.

"Apa—" Kushina yang merasa chakra Kyuubi kembali pada tubuhya tampak terkejut dan segera bangkit serta menahan tubuh pemuda itu saat ia akan jatuh, "h—hei kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"KUSHINA!" Suara itu membuat Kushina menoleh dan menemukan Minato yang tampak berlari melihat keadaannya. Namun Kushina tampak masih memegang pemuda misterius itu yang seolah tidak memiliki kekuatan hanya untuk bergerak saja, "kau juga bersama dengan mereka?"

…

"A—apakah aku bisa memintamu membantuku Kushina-san, Yondaime…?"

* * *

Semua Jounnin dari Konoha yang mencoba mempertahankan desa mereka terkejut saat melihat dua orang yang mencoba untuk menahan serangan dari Kyuubi itu. Dan mereka menghadapinya seolah mereka sudah pernah menghadapi yang lebih kuat daripada ini.

Salah satu dari mereka bahkan pengguna Mangekyo Sharingan dan tampak mengendalikan Kyuubi sekali lagi setelah sebelumnya menjadi liar dan menghancurkan desa. Salah satu dari mereka tampak menahan dengan menggunakan pasir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Bantu aku memegang Menma, aku bisa menjatuhkannya—" salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang perempuan yang tampak menggendong seorang bayi di gendongannya. Orang itu mengangguk dan membawa bayi berambut hitam itu.

"Keadaanmu dan juga Menma benar-benar menghawatirkan sebelum ini. Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan pada mereka bertiga…"

"Hn…"

Dan saat perempuan itu akan tumbang, perempuan lainnya yang tadi berada di tempat Kushina tampak muncul dan menahan tubuhnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, tetapi kemana si bodoh itu—" mata sharingan yang terlihat di balik jubah yang menutupi matanya tampak berdarah dan perlahan berubah menjadi mata biasa, "aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi…"

Pemuda itu dan gadis lainnya tampak terkejut dan menoleh pada Kyuubi yang tampak matanya kembali menjadi merah dan mengaum dengan keras. Salah satu dari mereka segera mengendalikan pasir dan menahan serangan Kyuubi.

Saat Bijuudama terlihat akan muncul dan menyerang ketiganya, tampak Minato melakukan Hiraishin dan menggunakan beberapa segel tangan sebelum memindahkan Kyuubi beserta serangan itu keluar dari desa. Kushina juga bersama dengannya, membawa pemuda misterius itu dan juga anak mereka.

* * *

Di dekat sana, yang terkena teleportasi dari Minato adalah Empat orang misterius itu dan Kyuubi serta Kushina, dan dua bayi. Keadaan pemuda yang dibawa oleh Kushina benar-benar gawat, bahkan untuk bernafaspun seolah tercekat oleh sesuatu yang tidak nyata.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia…" Kushina tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat olehnya tadi, "ia memberikanku chakra Kyuubi…"

"Tetapi Kyuubi—"

"Aku—" pemuda itu tampak akan mengatakan sesuatu, namun terbatuk hebat hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. Ia menoleh pada perempuan yang mengendalikan Kyuubi tadi, yang memegangi matanya yang berdarah, dan ia juga tampak menggendong bayi itu.

"Aku akan menahan—"

"Tidak, rantai chakramu… mengandung chakra Kurama… hanya akan membuatnya semakin kuat," pemuda mencoba untuk menggunakan chakranya dan membentuk rantai chakra yang tampak keluar dari tubuhnya dan mengikat Kyuubi serta membuat sebuah perisai yang menghalangi semuanya dari bagian luar.

"Rantai chakra itu hanya bisa dimiliki oleh klan Uzumaki—siapa kalian sebenarnya…"

"Satsuki!" perempuan lainnya tampak segera berlari menuju kearah perempuan yang memiliki mata sharingan—Satsuki yang tampak kehilangan keseimbangan dan akan terjatuh. Nafasnya memburu dan matanya tampak mengeluarkan darah yang tidak sedikit. Saat darah menetes di tempat bayi yang digendongnya, bayi itu tampak terbangun dan menangis.

"Kau tidak apa Satsuki-chan…?"

"Hn…"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Satsuki—itu adalah nama dari anak Fuugaku dan juga Mikoto…" Kyuubi tampak mencoba untuk lepas meskipun tidak bisa dan rantai itu tetap menguncinya. Minato mendekati pemuda itu dan mencoba untuk memeriksanya.

…

Semua orang yang ada disana terdiam sebelum satu per satu mencoba untuk melepaskan jubahnya. Perempuan yang bersama dengan perempuan bernama Satsuki adalah perempuan berambut pink, lalu pemuda pengendali pasir tadi tampak mirip dengan Kazekage, serta perempuan bernama Satsuki tadi—Kushina benar-benar yakin kalau perempuan itu sangat mirip dengan Mikoto sahabatnya.

Dan saat Minato melihat kearah pemuda di depannya yang melepaskan jubahnya, ia menyadari tiga garis di masing-masing wajahnya dan warna rambut serta matanya.

"Na…ruto?" Minato menatap bayi yang ada di dekapan Kushina. Benar-benar mirip dengan pemuda yang ada di depannya. Pemuda itu tampak tertawa dan melihat gadis berambut pink di dekat Satsuki.

"Aku menang taruhan Sakura-chan… tou-chan bisa langsung mengenaliku…"

"Apa maksudmu? Naruto ada disini—dan siapa kalian?!"

"Dua puluh empat tahun dihitung dari masa kami, saat Kyuubi terlepas dari Jinchuurikinya Uzumaki Kushina saat melahirkan anak pertamanya," Gaara tahu kalau Naruto sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk berbicara sedikitpun, "Yondaime Hokage yang merupakan suami dari Uzumaki Kushina mengalahkan Kyuubi yang terlepas itu dengan mengunci chakra Kyuubi itu dalam tubuh anaknya dengan bayaran nyawanya."

"Apa yang—" Gaara memberikan tatapan untuk tidak menyela dan menghentikan ceritanya.

"Masa kecilnya sangat berat karena penduduk menganggapnya sebagai seorang monster. Namun ia tidak pernah menyerah dan selalu mengatakan kalau ia ingin menjadi Hokage saat dewasa nanti tanpa mengetahui kalau ayahnya adalah seorang Yondaime Hokage," Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Ia membuktikannya," Sakura tampak tersenyum walaupun air matanya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi, "ia menjadi shinobi yang paling keras kepala dan tidak mudah menyerah. Merelakan semua yang ia miliki untuk orang lain… pengakuan dari desa tidak mudah untuk ia dapatkan, hingga usianya 16 tahun, barulah ia mendapatkan pengakuan dari penduduk desa sekaligus mengetahui siapa orang tuanya yang sebenarnya…"

…

"Pada usia 20 tahun ia diangkat sebagai Hokage, dan saat berusia 24 tahun ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan sebuah Kinjutsu dari klan milik ibunya untuk kembali ke masa lalu dan mencoba untuk memperbaiki apa yang menghilang di masa kami," Minato mengerti sekarang—dan ia menoleh pada Naruto yang tidak menatapnya.

"Nama anak itu… adalah Uzumaki Naruto—" Naruto menyelesaikannya dan tampak mencoba untuk berdiri dibantu oleh Gaara yang tahu kalau ia ingin mencapai tempat Satsuki dan Menma, "aku akan mengunci Kyuubi dalam tubuh Menma dan—dia," Naruto menatap kearah bayi yang digendong oleh Kushina.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu adalah pilihan yang tepat, dan permintaan dari Kurama sendiri," Naruto tertawa dan tampak menatap Satsuki yang menutup matanya. Ia tahu dengan keadaan seperti ini sudah dipastikan Satsuki tidak akan bisa melihat, "maaf kalau aku melakukan ini Satsuki-chan…"

"Hn, aku yang paling mengetahui bagaimana sifatmu dobe," Satsuki tampak tersenyum dan menoleh pada Naruto meskipun tidak bisa melihatnya, "hanya saja, aku tidak ingin Menma diperlakukan sepertimu saat kecil…"

"Itu… tidak akan terjadi," Sakura tersenyum dan menghela nafas, "kami akan benar-benar menjaganya Satsuki, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka memperlakukannya dengan buruk…"

"Apakah kau sendiri memiliki chakra yang cukup untuk menggunakan Hakke Fuin?"

"Aku hanya bisa… mengunci chakra Satsuki pada Menma, menggunakan Shiki Fujin," Naruto terbatuk sekali lagi. Ia tahu kalau ibunya akan membantu Menma untuk mengendalikan Kyuubi. Ia tidak perlu untuk mengunci chakranya—walaupun tentu sebagai orang tua ia ingin melihat anaknya tumbuh besar bukan, "seperti kaa-chan dulu, kau akan mendapatkan waktu untuk bertemu dengannya…"

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan menggunakan Hakke Fuin untuk mengunci chakramu dalam tubuhnya," Naruto menatap kearah Satsuki yang menghela nafasnya, "melihatmu mempelajari fuin, kau tidak pernah berfikir… kalau aku tidak mengingatnya bukan?"

"Kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup dengan keadaanmu Satsuki-chan, kalau kau menggunakannya—"

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengunci chakraku dalam tubuh Menma? Karena kau tidak yakin—kalau aku akan tetap hidup bukan?" Naruto tampak mengeratkan giginya dan menutup matanya, "lagipula, ia harus tahu darimana sifat keras kepalanya berasal…"

"Darimana kau akan tahu kalau ia akan… bersikap sepertiku?"

"Tentu karena—aku ibunya dobe…" Naruto tampak tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tou-chan, aku cukup senang mengetahui kalau kalian selamat—rasanya, itu sudah cukup untuk membayar 24 tahun hidupku tanpa kau dan kaa-chan," Naruto menatap kearah Minato yang tampak mematung dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, "maaf kalau aku harus membuatnya menjadi seorang Jinchuuriki. Tetapi percayalah, aku yakin ia bisa melakukannya—karena ia adalah aku…"

"Aku tidak akan meragukannya…"

"Hahaha… benar juga," Naruto tertawa dan tampak menatap kearah Sakura dan juga Gaara, "maaf karena aku tidak bisa membantumu Gaara, tetapi terima kasih sudah mau… mengorbankan semuanya untukku. Maaf aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu yang berada di masa ini…"

"Kalau ia adalah Naruto yang kukenal, aku tahu ia yang akan menyadarkanku," Gaara menatap Naruto kecil yang ada disana. Naruto hanya tertawa mendengarnya, dan membentuk segel tangan sebelum sosok dewa kematian itu sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Ka—kau tidak bisa melakukan ini! Seharusnya kami sebagai orang tua yang mengorbankan diri kami untuk menyelamatkanmu. Kau tidak seharusnya mengorbankan dirimu Naruto…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa… lagipula, aku tidak akan menghilang… bukankah aku ada disana?" Naruto menoleh pada bayi yang digendong oleh Kushina dengan erat, "aku hanya ingin ia mengenalku sebagai shinobi yang keras kepala… dan tidak akan menyerah dengan apapun yang terjadi… dan kuharap tou-chan yang mengajariku untuk memanggil Gamakichi, karena percayalah—ero-sennin bukan guru yang bagus untuk itu…"

…

"Ajarkan dia Kagebunshin, dan juga—rasengan… lalu jika saatnya tepat, ajarkan dia untuk mengendalikan chakra Kyuubi," entah kenapa saat itu semuanya tahu, kalau semua itu bukan untuk bayi yang digendong oleh Kushina, namun juga untuk Menma yang ada didekapan Satsuki.

"A—aku ingin berbicara lebih banyak lagi, tetapi chakraku akan habis," Naruto tampak menutup matanya dan melakukan segel tangan terakhir, "Fuin."

Dan tangan shinigami tampak menusuk Kyuubi, sebelum melewati tubuh Naruto hingga menembusnya. Ukurannya mengecil, namun chakra Naruto segera tersedot hingga batas minimum—hanya untuk membuatnya tetap bernafas selama beberapa saat setelah jutsu ini dikeluarkan.

Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan dua buah altar di depannya dengan sisa tenaganya, dan Satsuki meletakkan Menma di salah satu altar sementara Kushina meletakkan Naruto di altar lainnya.

"Naruto—" Naruto benar-benar sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk mengeluarkan jutsu apapun. Dan saat rantai chakra itu menghilang perlahan, Kyuubi segera mengangkat salah satu cakarnya hendak membunuh kedua anak yang ada di atas altar itu.

"NARUTO, SATSUKI!"

Gaara segera membentuk segel tangan secepat yang bisa ia lakukan, untuk membuat perisai pasir. Namun yang bisa dilindungi hanyalah Naruto kecil, karena tidak cukup pasir yang ia miliki untuk melindungi keduanya. Namun, bahkan sebelum cakar itu menyentuh perisai pasir Gaara, gerakannya tertahan oleh sesuatu.

Dan saat melihat kearah Menma yang tidak terlindungi, yang terlihat adalah Naruto dan Satsuki yang tertusuk oleh salah satu cakar dari Kyuubi sambil menahannya.

"Entah kenapa *uhuk* aku merasakan dejavu—" Naruto tampak menutup sebelah matanya dengan erat sambil menahan cakar yang menusuk tubuhnya, "dan—aku tidak pernah berfikir kalau kita akan berpendapat sama… untuk mempercayakan diriku pada Gaara…"

"Aku tidak pernah perduli padamu dobe—" Satsuki yang berada di posisi depan Naruto tampak menutup matanya sambil menyerengit menahan cakar yang hanya beberapa mili dari tubuh Menma, "aku hanya ingin melindunginya—itu saja…"

"Kau yang dingin ini yang kusukai…"

Naruto tertawa dan menatap kearah Menma yang ada di depannya. Satsuki tampak akan mengaktifkan segel Hakke Fuin saat sebelumnya sudah menggambarkan segel itu pada tubuh Naruto dan juga Menma, namun Naruto menghentikannya.

"Kau tidak akan… meninggalkannya tanpa memberikan… pesan terakhir bukan?"

…

"Apa yang harus kukatakan—" Satsuki menatap kearah Menma, walaupun ia mengatakan tidak memiliki apapun untuk dikatakan pada anaknya—saat melihat wajahnya entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa bahkan… untuk semua waktu yang ia miliki jika ia masih hidup tidak akan cukup untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan pada anaknya.

"Aku hanya ingin—ia tidak menjadi bodoh sepertimu… selalu berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik—tetapi aku tidak akan menyalahkan kalau ia tetap menjadi _deadlast_kalau ia sudah berusaha. Karena bagaimanapun darahmu masih mengalir dalam tubuhnya," Naruto tertawa mendengar itu, "carilah perempuan yang… tidak hanya melihat wajahmu saja. Mungkin kau bisa merebutku di masa ini dari ayahmu…"

"Hei, di masa manapun kau hanya untukku Satsuki-chan…"

"Teman—aku bukan orang yang bisa mencari teman seperti ayahmu, tetapi kau harus mencari yang terbaik meskipun tidak banyak. Jangan hanya mengincar kekuatan ataupun balas dendam… tidak semua yang kau lihat adalah kenyataannya… Patuhi Gaara, Sakura, dan semua gurumu. Lalu, jauhi Jiraiya-sama jika ia mengajarimu hal-hal yang mesum dan jangan mempelajari jutsu menjijikkan yang ayahmu sebut sebagai Oiroke no Jutsu itu.

"Lalu untuk kekkai-genkai, aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan mendapatkan sharingan dalam usia yang muda atau tidak… Tetapi bahkan aku mendapatkannya dan menyadarkannya saat usia belasan. Jangan iri pada pamanmu Itachi yang akan mendapatkannya pada usia muda…" Satsuki terdiam dan hanya menatap Menma, "aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan berbicara sepanjang ini… Tetapi kau tahu, masih banyak yang ingin kukatakan padamu…

"Masih banyak yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu—kalau aku bisa melakukannya…"

Dan Satsuki hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengeratkan giginya. Hanya Naruto yang mendengar isakan samar yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan selama ini berbicara—maaf sudah menghabiskan waktumu…" Naruto menghela nafas dan tampak tersenyum pada Menma.

"Tidak apa, toh aku hanya menambahkan satu hal dari apa yang dikatakan ibumu ini," menutup sebelah matanya, dan ia tersenyum lebar pada anak laki-lakinya itu, "kau tahu Menma—"

…

"—tidak buruk untuk menjadi seorang Jinchuuriki…"

* * *

Minato benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. Saat ini ia berada di sebuah ruangan dengan Gaara, Sakura, dan juga pemuda misterius yang membantunya melawan pemuda bertopeng tadi. Pemuda itu tampak terkejut saat melihat bagaimana dua orang itu—Naruto dan Satsuki tampak berbaring tidak bernyawa di depannya.

"Naruto… Satsuki…"

Ia menyibakkan jubah itu, dan Minato tidak perlu melihat dua kali untuk mengetahui siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kakashi—kau juga?"

"Sensei…"

Suasana disana tampak hening, Sakura menggendong Menma yang tampak tertidur pulas namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Jelaskan pada kami—apa yang terjadi…"

…

"Kalian percaya kalau kami berlima berasal dari masa depan bukan—" Minato dan Kushina tampak mengangguk. Kakashi menghela nafas dan tampak terdiam sejenak, "—kalau begitu, aku akan menceritakannya kejadiannya mulai dari rencana Naruto beberapa tahun yang lalu…"

To be Continue

Oke, request NaruFem!Sasu sama GaaSaku dari **Almighty X **sudah dibuat. Jadi, yang nyelamatin dan ngubah masa lalu adalah : Naruto, Satsuki, Gaara, Kakashi, dan juga Sakura. Yang nolong Minato pas sama Obito adalah Kakashi, yang ada di tempat Kushina pertama kali adalah Sakura sama Naruto, dan yang ada di Konoha dan nahan Kyuubi adalah Gaara sama Satsuki.

Menma? Dia anak dari Naruto dan Satsuki ;) dan akan dijelaskan tentang rencana sampai ke scene chap ini di chap selanjutnya.

Jadi saat ini ada tiga Jinchuuriki Kyuubi di Konoha. Kushina yang dapat chakra Kyuubi dari Naruto, Menma, dan Naruto kecil. Cerita bakal kefokus sama masa depan yang dirubah sama mereka berlima dan Jinchuuriki baru Kyuubi Menma.

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**Love for You**

.

Summary : Saat Kyuubi menyerang desa, Minato dan Kushina tidak tewas karena beberapa orang tampak muncul dan membuat Kyuubi masuk ke dalam tubuh anak mereka Namikaze Naruto dan seorang bayi misterius yang dinamai Menma. Siapa orang-orang yang menyelamatkan mereka itu?

Pairing : NaruxFem!Sasux?, GaaSaku

Genre : Family/Adventure

Rated : T

Warning : Time Travel, AR—Story, Gender switch

.

_chapter 1, New Fate_

_._

"Saat itu aku sedang berada di Konoha untuk melakukan pertemuan dengan Naruto," Kushina dan Minato tampak menatap Gaara yang memulai cerita seolah mereka baru menyadari sesuatu, "maaf aku tidak memperkenalkan diri, namaku adalah Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage..."

"Wow, para Kage generasi baru ternyata masih muda-muda eh?" Minato tampak kagum dengan apa yang dikatakan Gaara. Kakashi tertawa dan menepuk kepala Gaara seperti Gaara adalah anak kecil, membuat Gaara menggerutu dan Sakura yang tertawa pelan.

"Lebih dari yang kau fikirkan sensei, ia menjadi Godaime saat usianya 16 tahun," jawab Kakashi membuat Kushina dan Minato terkejut.

"Itu tidak penting, jadi pagi itu Naruto memintaku untuk menemaninya pergi ke Uzu no Kuni tepatnya di reruntuhan kuil klan Uzumaki. Dan saat itu ia melihat gulungan fuin Uzumaki."

* * *

_"Kinjutsu, time space no jutsu..."_

_Gaara menoleh saat Naruto memegang sebuah gulungan jutsu dan membacanya. Meskipun saat berusia belasan tahun Naruto tidak menunjukkan ketertarikannya dengan Fuinjutsu, semenjak perang dunia shinobi keempat selesai ia semakin mendalami Fuinjutsu dan darah Uzumaki serta Fuinjutsu master Namikaze Minato memang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Dalam waktu dua tahun, ia sudah mengambil gelar Fuinjutsu master dari Jiraiya dan ayahnya Minato._

_"Apa yang kau cari sebenarnya?"_

_"Fuinjutsu untuk kembali ke masa lalu," Gaara menatap Naruto seolah pemuda itu memiliki dua kepala sekarang. Ia kembali menoleh pada gulungan, dan membaca setiap formula yang ada disana untuk menerjemahkan apa yang tertulis disana, "sebuah Fuinjutsu terkadang dengan chakra yang besar untuk mengaktifkannya. Bisa kembali ke masa lalu namun segel hanya akan aktif dengan pertukaran nyawa pada masa yang ditinggalkan."_

_"Hm..."_

_"Jadi kalau begitu... Aku akan mati saat menggunakannya..." Gaara mendengar Naruto yang bergumam dan menyadari sesuatu. Chakra yang banyak bukanlah masalah untuk Naruto, dan masa lalu selalu menjadi penyesalan bagi Hokage keenam itu._

_"Kau tidak akan menggunakannya Naruto..."_

_"Hanya saja, aku merasa dunia yang damai seperti ini tampak tidak adil. Semuanya membantu, tou-chan, Itachi-aniki, Nagato, tetapi... Mereka berakhir dengan mati tanpa sempat untuk menikmatinya," Naruto menghela nafas dan merebahkan dirinya, "dunia ini sudah tidak menghawatirkan kalau Uzumaki Naruto tidak ada."_

_"Jangan coba-coba Naruto," Sakura muncul di ruangan itu dan menatap tajam kearah Naruto. Di depannya Satsuki tampak hanya berjalan tidak menatapnya. Sang ketua ANBU yang ia nikahi satu tahun yang lalu, yang masih belum ia percayai terjadi karena hubungan mereka yang cukup buruk saat gennin hingga perang dunia selesai, "kau tidak akan menggunakannya!"_

_"Sakura-chan, Satsuki-chan..."_

_"Dengan itu, aniki bisa diselamatkan bukan?" Sakura menatap kearah Satsuki yang menatap Naruto yang terkejut sebelum mengangguk, "lakukan tetapi aku tidak ingin kau melarangku akan satu hal..."_

_"Satsuki!"_

_"Aku akan ikut denganmu..."_

* * *

"Inti dari segel itu sama seperti Shiki Fujin. Namun, karena orang biasa tidak bisa menggunakannya secara sembarangan, keberadaan fuin itu menjadi misterius," Kakashi menatap Kushina dan juga Minato yang mencerna apa yang mereka katakan, "chakra orang biasa tidak akan bisa cukup untuk fuin ini."

"Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa ikut?"

"Chakra Kyuubi," Kakashi tampak menerangkannya sambil Kushina dan Minato, "Naruto membagi chakra Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya, dan itu menambah chakra yang kami miliki hingga batas dimana fuin itu bisa kami lakukan. Sebelum kalian bertanya, tentu chakra itu tidak melukai kami, tetapi melindungi kami. Kau bisa menanyakan padanya Kushina-nee."

Kushina mengerti, karena Kurama di tubuhnya tidak memiliki segel dan ia tidak memberontak. Ia bisa tahu kalau Kyuubi benar-benar perduli dengan anaknya dan itu membuatnya bangga sekaligus sedih.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan bayi itu? Kalian membunuhnya hanya karena ingin membawanya dengan fuin itu?" Sakura dan yang lainnya tampak terdiam menanggapi pertanyaan dari Minato. Dan kali ini Sakura yang menjawabnya, sambil matanya tetap menatap kearah Menma.

"Satsuki sedang hamil saat itu, tetapi ia tidak memberitahukan hal itu pada Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, dan Gaara-kun," Sakura menghela nafas, ingat beberapa menit sebelum mereka berakhir di Uzushio dan mendengar rencana Naruto, Satsuki berada di rumah sakit untuk memeriksa kesehatannya.

* * *

_"Eh?"_

_Satsuki tampak terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura di depannya. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang merasakan keadaan tubuhnya yang aneh, namun dengan berita yang disampaikan oleh Sakura benar-benar membuatnya speechless dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun._

_"Selamat Satsuki, usia kandunganmu 2 bulan itulah sebabnya kau tidak merasakannya," Sakura tersenyum senang karena kedua sahabatnya pada akhirnya bisa berbahagia bersama, "Naruto benar-benar akan senang dengan berita ini. Kau tahu saat ia melihat bayi Shika dan Temari ia seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. Dan keinginanmu untuk mengembangkan klan Uchiha juga bisa kau lakukan."_

_..._

_"Selamat Satsuki-chan," Satsuki hanya diam sebelum ia menunduk dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Tentu ia senang, dan Sakura bisa melihat itu, "ayo, kudengar Gaara-kun dan Naruto sedang ada di kuil Uzumaki. Kita akan mengabari ini pada Naruto."_

* * *

"Karena rencana bodoh dari Naruto, pada akhirnya Satsuki memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahukannya pada Naruto. Berharap kalau saat mereka berhasil sampai di masa lalu saat itulah ia akan memberitahukannya," Sakura tampak menunduk saat mengatakan hal itu, "tidak ada yang menyangka kalau dampak dari segel itu mempengaruhi tubuh Satsuki dan juga Menma."

...

"Kami sudah sampai di masa ini Lima bulan yang lalu Minato-sensei," Minato membulatkan matanya mendengar hal itu. Saat ini keadaan masih cukup menenangkan walaupun perang sudah berakhir, jadi seharusnya ia tahu lebih awal dengan chakra baru dan besar seperti mereka, "Kyuubi membantu kami untuk menyamarkan chakra hingga tak terdeteksi. Awalnya kami ingin segera menghentikan orang itu dengan menjadi salah satu ANBU yang ada di Konoha. Tetapi, chakra Kyuubi hanya bisa melindungi satu tubuh untuk dikirim ke masa lalu. Dan Satsuki memilih untuk melindungi Menma saat itu."

"Hingga saat kami berhasil pergi ke masa lalu kondisi Satsuki sangat lemah karena chakranya yang terkuras habis. Selama Lima bulan itu, aku mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Satsuki dan juga Menma. Sementara Naruto dan Gaara menyamarkan menjadi banyak orang untuk melihat keadaan sekeliling sambil memantau keadaan," Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Menceritakan hingga tahap itu sama sekali tidak mudah, "Naruto dan Gaara sudah bisa untuk melindungi Kushina-san sebelum Kyuubi diekstrak dari tubuh Kushina-san. Tetapi, kemarin malam pagi harinya Satsuki sudah mengalami kontraksi dan dengan tubuhnya yang lemah bahkan aku tidak yakin ia akan tetap hidup setelah Menma lahir. Itulah sebabnya aku meminta Naruto untuk menemaninya hingga persalinan selesai."

"Ia adalah gadis yang kuat, bahkan walaupun dalam keadaan sekarat dan lemah setelah melahirkanpun ia menyuruh kami untuk membawanya dan menjalankan rencana untuk menghentikan kalian mengorbankan diri," Gaara memegang tangan Sakura saat menyadari tangan gadis itu gemetar, "dan saat kami sampai, kami terlambat karena Kyuubi sudah di ekstrak dari tubuh anda."

"Saat itu, sebenarnya aku tahu dan mengerti. Naruto tidak bisa hidup tanpa Satsuki, dan ia tahu kalau Satsuki tidak akan selamat setelah rencana ini," Kakashi benar-benar seolah tidak memiliki jiwa. Ia merasa kembali kehilangan seseorang saat ini terutama dua murid terbaiknya, "dan saat Kushina-san dalam keadaan sekarat, aku sudah mengerti kalau Naruto akan mengorbankan dirinya untuk membuat kalian tetap hidup."

"Lalu kenapa kalian bertiga memutuskan untuk ikut dengannya?"

Minato menatap Gaara, Kakashi, dan juga Sakura. Karena mengingat pengorbanan yang harus dilakukan oleh mereka terutama Gaara yang artinya harus mundur dari jabatannya sebagai Kazekage. Itu bukanlah sebuah pengorbanan kecil yang ringan.

"Karena mereka adalah rekan satu timku dan tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan Satsuki sendirian saat keadaan dimana hanya aku yang tahu," Sakura menghela nafas, dan memang karena semenjak orang tuanya tewas ia hanya memiliki Naruto dan Satsuki yang bisa ia katakan sebagai keluarga, dan tentu Gaara, "mereka adalah orang-orang ceroboh yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan..."

"Naruto adalah sahabatku, dan mungkin tanpa bantuannya aku tidak akan mungkin berteman dengan Shukaku dan menjadi Kazekage," Gaara menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lembut dan memberikan senyuman samar pada gadis itu, "Lagipula aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan mereka bertiga saja saat aku tahu rencana mereka..."

"Aku," Kakashi tampak tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya diam. Ia sudah pernah menikah meskipun pada akhirnya kekasihnya tewas saat misi. Dan mungkin hanya mungkin karena ia tidak memiliki tujuan hidup jika tidak ada anggota timnya itu, "aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka begitu saja, dan mungkin aku yang tahu kalau Naruto akan berbuat bodoh dengan mengorbankan nyawanya berharap kalau itu tidak akan terjadi dan aku tidak perlu kehilangan seorang yang berharga lagi..."

Dan keadaan hening sebelum pintu terketuk disana membuat mereka menoleh dan menemukan Kakashi kecil disana yang masih memakai pakaian ANBUnya.

"Hokage-sama..."

"Hei Kakashi," Sakura dan Gaara tampak menatap dan mencoba untuk tidak tertawa melihat perbedaan dari Kakashi saat kecil dan besar. Kakashi kecil sendiri tampak menoleh dengan tatapan curiga pada Kakashi dan juga yang lainnya. Dan Minato tampak mengerti ekspresi itu, "ah, mereka adalah shinobi Konoha yang baru kembali dari luar Konoha. Mereka..."

"Namaku adalah Hatake Takashi," Kakashi kecil terkejut mendengar marga ayahnya, "aku adalah adik dari ayahmu Kakashi-kun..."

"Ayah tak pernah mengatakan kalau kami masih memiliki keluarga..."

"Karena ia mengira aku sudah tewas, tetapi karena perang selesai aku akan tinggal denganmu kalau kau dan Hokage-sama tidak keberatan," Takashi atau Kakashi tua tampak menatap Minato yang tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu itupun kalau kau setuju Kakashi..."

"Karena Hokage-sama setuju, maka aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya," Sakura tampak sweatdrop melihat sifat Kakashi yang berbeda itu, "lalu bagaimana dengan anak anda?"

...

Minato tersenyum mendengar itu sebelum mengajak Kakashi mendekat.

"Mereka adalah anak-anakku Kakashi... Menma dan Naruto Namikaze."

* * *

"Aku akan mendaftarkan kalian sebagai ninja Konoha lagi. Itulah sebabnya aku butuh rank terakhir kalian dan sedikit test untukmu," Minato menatap Sakura, satu-satunya yang tidak ia kenal dan belum memperkenalkan diri.

"Maaf sudah lancang Yondaime-sama, namaku adalah Haruno Sakura dan aku adalah anggota Tim Kakashi-sensei bersama Naruto dan Satsuki. Aku adalah pemegang kontrak Katsuyu setelah Tsunade-shishou dan salah satu sannin baru Konoha," Minato membulatkan matanya mendengar itu dan menatap Kakashi menunggu penjelasan tentang itu.

"Naruto menggantikan Jiraiya-sama menjadi sannin sebelum menjadi Hokage karena ia adalah murid dari Jiraiya-sama. Lalu, Sakura adalah murid spesial Tsunade-sama serta sannin Konoha menggantikannya. Satsuki juga menggantikan Orochimaru menjadi sannin ular," Minato tidak menyangka kalau Orochimaru dan Tsunade akan mengangkat murid dan membiarkan menandatangani kontrak Kuchiyose.

"Baiklah, status paling tinggi yang bisa diberikan adalah Jounnin. Dan untuk Kazekage..." Semuanya menoleh pada Gaara yang hanya berdiri dan menyilangkan tangannya, "kau benar-benar akan menetap di Konoha?"

"Ya, Ayahku bukan orang yang tidak akan percaya meskipun anaknya muncul dihadapannya," Minato menoleh dengan tatapan bingung, "Yondaime Kazekage adalah ayahku."

"Tunggu, kau anak bungsu Yondaime Kazekage? Jadi kau adalah Jinchuuriki Ichibi?" Kushina tampak menatap Gaara yang tampak mengangguk.

"Begitulah, Shukaku sempat diambil dari tubuhku, namun saat perang selesai aku memutuskan untuk menjadi Jinchuurikinya lagi," dan bukan hanya Naruto yang mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Kurama, tetapi hubungan dari Gaara dan juga Shukaku menjadi lebih baik setelah perang selesai, "aku bukan lagi Kazekage. Lagipula, aku tidak mungkin kembali ke Sunagakure... Akan kutunjukkan kalau aku tidak akan menghianati Konoha bagaimanapun caranya. Karena Naruto sudah mempercayakannya padaku."

"Jika Naruto percaya padamu, tidak ada keraguan untuk kami mempercayaimu," Kushina tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Gaara sebelum menatap Sakura, Kakashi, dan juga Gaara, "terima kasih untuk menjadi teman bagi Naruto..."

...

"Kematian mereka berdua..." Kakashi tampak menatap pada Minato yang balas menatapnya, "kami bukan orang dari masa ini, dan kuharap sensei merahasiakan tentang kami. Kami juga harus membuang nama kami karena itu adalah milik diri kami di masa ini. Kami akan membantu untuk membuat masa ini lebih bagus..."

* * *

Sakura dan Gaara tampak keluar dari bangunan Hokage, hanya berdua dengan beberapa ANBU yang mengawasi mereka karena peraturan tentang penjagaan ketat pada orang yang baru saja datang dari luar Konoha dan akan menetap. Tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lainnya, hingga Gaara menatap kearah Sakura yang bergerak tidak nyaman. Mungkin saat perang selesai, semua orang hanya tahu kalau Gaara dan Sakura semakin dekat sebagai teman, namun yang tidak mereka tahu adalah hubungan mereka beberapa tahun setelah itu lebih dari sekedar teman.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hanya memikirkan sesuatu," Sakura menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Gaara yang tampak menunggunya berbicara, "apakah kau berfikir ini saat yang tidak tepat mengatakan kalau aku merasa takut untuk memiliki keluarga?"

Sakura memegangi perutnya. Satu hal yang juga membuat Gaara tidak ingin meninggalkan Konoha adalah karena Sakura yang sedang mengandung anaknya. Satu bulan yang lalu adalah saat Sakura mengatakan hal itu. Dan ia tahu, kalau itu adalah anaknya. Dan ia tidak akan menyalahkan Sakura saat ia melihat Satsuki yang meregang nyawa di depannya dan membuatnya takut untuk memiliki anak. Jujur, itu juga yang dirasakan oleh Gaara saat ini.

Dengan lembut ia merangkul bahu Sakura dan mendekatkannya pada pemuda itu.

"Kau juga mengetahui kalau yang menantikan bayi itu bukan hanya kita bukan? Naruto bahkan Satsuki juga merasa senang saat mengetahui hal itu," Sakura tampak terdiam sebelum mengangguk. Ia tahu kalau ia tidak seharusnya ia merasa takut dengan Gaara di sampingnya, "aku adalah Kazekage dan aku tidak akan bisa terbunuh dengan cepat. Aku akan melindungi anak ini, apapun resikonya..."

"Aku hanya berharap kalau ini akan berjalan lancar..." Sakura tampak tersenyum dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Gaara, "dan kita juga bisa melindungi Menma serta Naruto di masa ini..."

"Hm," Gaara tampak diam sebelum menggaruk dagunya, tidak mengatakan apapun, "kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan masalah jika mengatakan sesuatu padamu bukan?"

"Hm?"

...

"Tentang pernikahan..."

* * *

Dua tahun kemudian

* * *

Sudah dua tahun berlalu semenjak Naruto tewas, dan saat ini keadaan di desa benar-benar tampak sangat damai. Sakura dan Gaara sendiri memiliki satu anak perempuan yang mereka beri nama Hana yang beda usianya adalah 5 bukan dari Menma dan juga Naruto. Dalam waktu 2 tahunpun prestasi mereka berdua sebagai seorang Jounnin benar-benar mengejutkan Minato dan juga Sarutobi. Sakura menjadi ketua Tim medis Konoha sementara Gaara menjadi Tokubetsu Jounnin.

Kakashi sendiri memutuskan untuk menjadi mata-mata sambil mencari tahu keberadaan Jiraiya serta Nagato dan juga yang lainnya. Namun ia selalu kembali ke Konoha untuk merawat dirinya di masa ini. Dan lama kelamaan Sakura sudah bisa melihat Kakashi yang ia kenal yang sayangnya juga tetap menyukai Icha-Icha. Ia juga mencoba untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang dimana Tsunade dan juga bagaimana keadaan Sunagakure saat itu yang susah untuk disentuh.

"Inari-sensei?" Sakura, yang mengganti namanya menjadi Takashima Inari tampak menoleh pada salah satu perawat yang datang ke ruangannya membawa seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut merah panjang dan juga mata hijau emerald berusia kurang lebih dua tahun, "Hana-chan ingin bertemu dengan anda. Aka-san sedang mengerjakan misi dan tidak bisa menemaninya."

"Ah, Baiklah terima kasih," Sakura tersenyum dan menggendong anak perempuannya itu, "baiklah, karena otou-san tidak ada, kau akan disini sampai kaa-san selesai bekerja oke?"

Anak perempuan itu tampak hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Meskipun wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Sakura, namun warna mata dan juga rambutnya sama dengan Gaara begitu juga dengan sifatnya yang sedikit tertutup. Mungkin juga sama dengan sifat Sakura sebelum bertemu dengan Ino.

"Tetapi sepertinya semua pekerjaan sudah selesai," Sakura tampak hanya tertawa datar dan menatap kalender yang ada di atas mejanya. Ia jadi teringat sesuatu sebelum menoleh pada Hana, "bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan? Sambil makan siang dan menunggu otou-san kembali."

"Um!" Hana tersenyum senang dan Sakura segera menggendongnya keluar dari rumah sakit setelah mencoba untuk meminta izin kembali lebih awal.

* * *

"Aku bisa menjaga Naruto dan Menma untukmu Kushina-san," Sakura yang berakhir di kediaman Namikaze tampak bertemu dengan Kushina yang mencoba untuk mendekor ruangan keluarga saat itu. Beberapa hari lagi adalah ulang tahun kedua dari Menma dan juga Naruto. Sakura benar-benar bersyukur karena Kushina dan Minato memperlakukan Menma seperti anak kandung mereka sendiri, "pekerjaanku sudah selesai, akan susah untuk menjaga sambil mempersiapkan semua ini."

"Tidak apa-apa? Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu Sakura."

"Tidak apa-apa, toh Hana-chan bisa bermain dengan mereka," Sakura tersenyum dan menatap kearah Naruto dan Menma yang mendekat. Ini adalah kali pertama Hana bertemu dengan mereka berdua, dan sifat Hana yang pemalu membuatnya susah mendapatkan teman, "Hana, bagaimana kalau kau berkenalan dengan mereka berdua?"

"Mm..." Hana memegang kaki ibunya dan menatap dua anak laki-laki di depannya.

"Nalu," Sakura tampak terkejut saat melihat Naruto yang memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Hana menoleh pada Naruto sebelum menoleh pada Menma yang ada di samping Naruto, "Menma, saudala!"

"Hana..." Hana menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan memperkenalkan diri. Sakura menatap Kushina yang tampak tersenyum dan menghela nafas. Naruto memang benar-benar anak yang hiperaktif dan Menma lebih pada ibunya, sedikit pendiam.

"Bermainlah, setelah itu kembali ke rumah sebelum sore dan jangan merepotkan Sakura oke?" Keduanya tampak mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului Sakura bersama dengan Hana yang tangannya ditarik oleh Naruto dan Menma.

* * *

"Baiklah, kita ke taman saja oke? Akan kubelikan es krim dan juga minuman," ketiga orang itu tampak mengangguk senang dan berjalan bersama dengan Sakura. Sakura yang melihat ketiganya tampak menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Namun tidak lama saat ia melihat tatapan tajam dari para penduduk kearah ketiganya. Meskipun Yondaime Hokage sudah mengatakan kalau Naruto dan juga Menma bukan Kyuubi namun hanya sebuah penjara, namun mereka tidak percaya pada satu hal.

Menma.

Yang mereka fikir adalah Kyuubi yang merasuki tubuh anak kedua dari Yondaime Hokage. Mereka selalu menatap dan bahkan mencoba untuk membunuhnya dan dengan alasan karena Menma bukan anak dari Yondaime Hokage disebabkan warna rambutnya yang berbeda. Naruto tidak diperlakukan seperti monster lagi, namun tetap saja menyedihkan untuk melihat anak Naruto dan Satsuki diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Apakah mereka tidak bisa membedakan monster dan juga manusia? Kenapa mereka bisa beranggapan seperti itu?"

Sakura tampak sedang membeli es krim dan meninggalkan ketiga anak itu di pasir bermain yang ada di taman. Saat ia akan membeli, kakinya ditarik oleh seseorang dan saat menoleh, ia menemukan Hana yang menatapnya khawatir dan ia segera berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Hana.

"Ada apa Hana?"

"Nalu dan Menma..." Sakura membulatkan matanya dan segera berlari kearah dimana keduanya berada. Beberapa anak melempari mereka dengan batu, namun karena yang diincar hanyalah Menma seharusnya Hana dan Naruto yang bisa pergi.

"Menma, Naruto!" Sakura segera berlari dan melihat Naruto yang melindungi Menma dari lemparan itu. Ia bahkan tidak bergeming dari tempatnya dan hanya menghalangi lemparan Batu itu agar tidak mengenai Menma meskipun saat itu ia yang terluka. Sakura terkejut, namun dengan segera berlari kearah mereka, "Hei kalian hentikan!"

Dan semuanya tampak berlari karena adanya Sakura. Berlutut melihat Naruto, beberapa luka gores tampak terdapat disana. Dan tentu saja air mata anak itu mengalir karena rasa sakit akibat luka itu.

"Aku akan mengobatinya jangan menangis oke?" Sakura tampak benar-benar terbaru melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Bagaimanapun anak berusia 1 tahun yang membela bahkan rela untuk melindungi hingga terluka, rasanya hampir tidak biasa. Menggunakan chakra medisnya, Sakura mengobatinya walaupun luka cukup cepat tertutup begitu saja karena chakra Kyuubi. Menoleh pada Menma, sepertinya anak itu cukup takut karena serangan itu dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, "kau terluka Menma?"

Menma menggelengkan kepalanya, karena memang tubuhnya tidak terluka setelah dilindungi Naruto. Sakura mendesah dan tersenyum sebelum menepuk kepala Naruto dan Menma.

"Kerja bagus Naruto, kau melindungi Menma..."

"Um!"

* * *

"Kau masih memikirkannya Sakura?"

Gaara tampak mengenakan baju hitam polos lengan panjang tanpa jaket jounninya. Hana tertidur malam itu, dan Sakura yang mempersiapkan makan malam hanya mengangguk saat menceritakan apa yang dialami Menma hari ini pada Gaara. Menghela nafas, Gaara berjalan mendekat dan duduk di dekat Sakura. Ia tahu akan susah untuk melihat hal seperti itu lagi untuk Sakura.

"Naruto benar-benar melindungi anaknya, meskipun di masa ini ia menganggapnya sebagai saudara," Sakura tersenyum dan menghela nafas. Satu tahun dan lahirnya Hana tidak mudah untuk Sakura mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaan rindunya pada Satsuki dan Naruto. Dan Gaara tidak bisa melakukan apapun pada hal itu karena keberadaan Satsuki dan Naruto benar-benar memenuhi kehidupan Sakura bahkan sebelum bertemu dengan Gaara, "pasti menyedihkan bukan, melindungi dan berada di samping seseorang yang tidak kita ketahui hubungan sebenarnya."

"Ada saat dimana mereka akan tahu siapa dan apa hubungan mereka berdua."

...

"Ngomong-ngomong, Konoha lebih tenang dari yang kuduga," Gaara menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan tampak Sakura tertawa mendengarnya, "bagaimana kesan Hana berkenalan dengan Menma dan Naruto?"

"Seperti biasa ia tidak bisa begitu saja dekat dengan orang lain, tetapi kau tahu bagaimana Naruto bukan?"

"Tentu, tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkan anak laki-laki mendekati Hana, bahkan jika itu Naruto," Sakura tampak kembali sweatdrop mendengar Gaara dan sifat posesifnya pada anak perempuan mereka, "ah tetapi Naruto sudah memiliki Satsuki, jadi yang harus diwaspadai adalah Menma..."

"Gaara, mereka masih anak-anak..."

* * *

"Selamat ulang tahun Naruto, Menma!"

Beberapa hari kemudian Naruto dan Menma berulang tahun dan Sakura, Gaara, dan Hana datang untuk merasakannya di kediaman Namikaze. Saat ulang tahun mereka yang pertama Sakura dan Gaara tidak bisa datang karena misi yang harus mereka kerjakan dan tahun ini Sakura meyakinkan kalau mereka akan datang ke ulang tahun mereka berdua.

"Hana, kau ingin memberikan hadiah mereka berdua?" Hana tampak menatap Naruto dan Menma yang ada disana sebelum mengangguk dan membawa dua buah boneka rubah berwarna orange dan hitam yang diikat dengan pita berwarna merah dan putih. Memberikan boneka orange pada Naruto dan hitam pada Menma, Naruto yang merespon terlebih dahulu dengan memeluk Hana.

"Telima kasih Hana! Ayo belmain dengan yang lainnya!" Sementara Menma hanya menatap boneka itu dan mengangguk. Sakura benar-benar bisa melihat kesamaan dari Menma dan Satsuki saat itu, mereka benar-benar anak dan ibu. Dan ngomong-ngomong, dua tahun ini ia sama sekali tidak mendengar kabar dari Satsuki sama sekali atau lebih tepatnya ia cukup sibuk untuk mencarinya.

"Sakura terima kasih sudah mau datang," Kushina tampak tersenyum pada Sakura yang langsung menaruh telunjuknya di depan mulut. Ia tidak mau sampai dipanggil Sakura meskipun ibu dan ayahnya tidak mungkin ada disini bukan, "ah maksudku Inari-san?"

"Terima kasih atas undangannya Kushina-san..."

"Tidak masalah, bagaimana kalau kita menikmatinya pestanya saja?" Kushina tersenyum dan menarik tangan Sakura meninggalkan Gaara sendirian. Oke, ia tidak begitu mengenal orang-orang di Konoha selain beberapa Jounnin yang ikut dengannya saat misi. Dan di tempat itu terlalu banyak kepala klan yang tentu saja tidak bisa didekati dengan begitu saja.

"Oh Aka-san, maaf kalau isteriku menculik isterimu," Gaara menoleh dan menemukan Minato yang tersenyum padanya. Gaara membungkukkan kepalanya dan Minato mengangguk. Minato yang sudah percaya dengan loyalitas dari Gaara tentu mempercayainya untuk berbicara tentang strategi dan segalanya, "maaf kalau aku terkesan melarangmu melakukan misi beberapa hari ini. Karena ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Apakah tentang Suna?"

"Aku susah untuk bernegosiasi dengan ayahmu Gaara," Minato memanggil Gaara dengan nama aslinya jika apa yang dikatakan adalah hal yang serius, "aku menawarkan untuk menggunakan Hakke Fuin jika apa yang kau katakan tentang segel pertama Shukaku membuat dirimu di masa ini menjadi tidak tidur dengan nyenyak. Namun sepertinya ia masih percaya dengan segel Chiyo-sama yang menurutnya paling kuat untuk menahan Shukaku."

"Ayah memang orang yang keras kepala, dan bahkan aku akan sudah untuk membujuknya," Gaara menghela nafas dan satu hal yang ingin sekali ia ubah adalah pandangannya terhadap Yashamaru dan agar ia tidak membunuh adik dari ibunya itu, "aku akan mencoba mencari cara untuk menyentuh kepemimpinan ayahku..."

"Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan untuk kerja sama Suna dan Konoha."

"Hokage-sama," Minato dan Gaara menoleh dan menemukan seorang pria berambut hitam raven yang tampak berjalan mendekati mereka berdua bersama seorang anak laki-laki berusia 6 tahun yang tampak berjalan tenang dan membungkukkan kepalanya. Gaara merasakan sebuah dejavu saat itu ketika melihat anak laki-laki di depannya.

"Ah akhirnya kau bisa menyempatkan diri," Minato tersenyum dan menoleh pada Gaara, "perkenalkan dia yang kuceritakan saat itu, Jounnin berbakat yang aku ingin perkenalkan agar kalian bisa bekerja sama, namanya adalah Takashima Akashi."

"Hn, namaku adalah Uchiha Fugaku," Gaara tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan pria itu, namun ia tahu siapa pemuda di sampingnya saat itu. Tentu ia tahu dimana ia pernah melihat anak laki-laki itu.

"Dan ia adalah anak sulungku, Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

Sakura merasa aneh kalau ia berbincang dengan Yoshino ibu Shikamaru atau dengan ibu Kiba dan juga Ino seperti pada teman-temanya. Tetapi disinilah dia, berbincang karena diajak oleh Kushina yang menariknya untuk berkumpul dengan yang lainnya.

"Inari-san benar-benar Kunoichi yang hebat, aku seperti melihat Tsunade-sama saja," Yoshino tampak menuju Sakura dan membuat gadis itu bersemu mendengarnya, "aku pernah membawa Shikamaru untuk di periksa dan bahkan ia tidak menangis seperti saat bersama dengan dokter lainnya."

"A-aku hanya melakukan tugas sebagai iryo-nin Yoshino-san," Sakura tampak hanya tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Tetapi kau benar-benar berbeda dengan para Kunoichi yang hanya melihat penampilan saja, kau perempuan yang cantik dan juga berbakat," Kushina tampak menambahkan beberapa hal membuat Sakura semakin malu. Saat akan kembali menyangkal, Kushina menatap kearah belakang Sakura dan tersenyum, "ah, akhirnya kau datang juga, Fugaku memperbolehkanmu?"

"Karena ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan yondaime-sama," Sakura menoleh dan benar-benar terkejut karena seolah kembali melihat Satsuki di depannya. Ia tahu kalau Satsuki sangat mirip dengan ibunya, tetapi ia tidak menyangka kalau ia benar-benar mirip saat ia melihat secara langsung Uchiha Mikoto di depannya, "dimana Menma dan juga Naruto?"

"Sedang bermain dengan yang lainnya," Kushina menunjuk kearah Naruto, Hana yang sedang bermain dengan Shikamaru dan yang lainnya, "Naru-chan, dimana Menma?"

"Sedang belcembunyi kaa-chan," mereka sedang bermain petak umpet dan sepertinya hanya tinggal Menma yang belum ditemukan, "Menma benal-benal cucah dicali!"

"Berusahalah!" Kushina menatap Sakura yang masih mematung dan sadar kalau Mikoto mengingatkan gadis itu pada sahabatnya, "Mikoto, perkenalkan, ia adalah Takashima Inari, Inari-san dia adalah Uchiha Mikoto... Dan... Dimana anakmu Mikoto-chan?"

"Eh?! Dimana anak itu?!" Mikoto tampak terkejut melihat kalau ia sendirian berjalan disana, "aku datang bersama dengan Fugaku dan juga dua anakku, salam kenal Inari-san."

"Sa-Salam kenal, Mikoto-san..."

* * *

Satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang di pesta itu adalah, saat ini Menma sedang bersembunyi di salah satu kotak yang tertutup rapat. Ia bisa membuka dan juga bersembunyi di dalamnya, tetapi saat ini sesuatu tampak menghalangi Jalan keluar dan membuatnya tidak bisa membukanya. Anak itu mencoba untuk menggedor kotak itu mencoba untuk membuka atau memanggil seseorang untuk membantunya.

"Cecak..."

Tentu oksigen yang ada disana semakin menipis dan membuat anak itu tidak bisa bernafas. Tempat bersembunyi Menma jauh dari keramaian dan itu membuatnya tidak mudah untuk ditemukan. Anak berusia 2 tahun itu tentu ketakutan karena tidak bisa bernafas dengan bebas dan mencoba semakin keras untuk menggedor kotak itu.

"Tou-chan... Kaa-chan...!" Kesadarannya semakin menipis dan tampak ia menangis karena panik. Saat ia akan pingsan, suara seseorang yang mencoba untuk membuka kotak membuatnya membuka mata. Cahaya matahari menyilaukannya dan sosok itu tampak membawanya keluar. Menma pada akhirnya keluar dan tampak mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia baru melihat penyelamatnya tadi, seorang anak perempuan berusia sama dengannya berambut hitam raven dan panjang, "telima kacih..."

"Nn..."

"Namaku adalah Namikaze Menma, bagaimana kau bica tahu dimana aku?" Menma memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap anak perempuan itu yang menunjuk kearah salah satu sisi tempat disana yang sebenarnya cukup ramai.

"Aku sepelti mendengalmu memanggilku," jawab anak perempuan itu membuat Menma bingung. Bagaimana ia bisa memanggil anak itu kalau bahkan ia tidak tahu namanya. Tetapi, entah kenapa Menma memang seolah pernah melihat anak perempuan itu entah dimana dan kapan.

"Jadi, kau siapa?"

.

.

.

"Uchiha Satsuki..."

To be Continue

Ada yang tanya kenapa Menma ada di masa lalu, dan apakah chapter ini menjelaskan semuanya? ^^

Ngomong-ngomong maaf berantakan karena me buat pake HP... Begitu juga dengan publishnya. Dan semoga yang Kemarin bingung sekarang ga bingung lagi baca chap ini ^^

Satu OC muncul disini anaknya GaaSaku ^^ walaupun ga tau bakal di pair sama Menma atau ga walaupun me pengen pair sama Menma sih.

Nama : Takashima Hana (Sabaku no Hana)

Usia : 2 tahun

Tanggal lahir : 18 Maret

Parent : GaaSaku

Penampilan : rambut warna merah kaya Gaara mirip sama model rambut Sakura dulu dan matanya mirip Gaara.

Sifat : pendiam dan pemalu, tetapi deathglarenya lebih mirip dengan Gaara. Anak yang polos dan anak kesayangan ayahnya.

Dan ini nama samaran dari Gaara dkk :

Gaara : Takashima Akashi

Sakura : Takashima Inari

Kakashi : Hatake Takashi

Makasih buat Reviewnya ^^

Q : kekuatannya yang wajar ya :3

A : tenang me ga suka godlike!Naru kok ^^ apalagi char lainnya C:

.

Q : pairing Menma?

A : Maunya Sabaku no Hana sih .-.

.

Q : mirip cerita Yun Que di FB

A : eh yang mana ya?

.

Q : kok Menma di masa lalu?

A : ini Menma bukan Naruto di RTN ya ^^ ini anak NaruSatsuki yang memang lahir di masa ini.

.

Q : NaruSatsu dari masa depan kan? Menma anak mereka? Yang ditusuk NaruSatsu?

A : benar ^^

.

Ngomong-ngomong banyak yang minta Menma sama Hinata atau Ino ya? Ada yang setuju Menma sama Hana? XD

.

Thanks for : GazzelE VR, Neko Twins Kagamine, Namikaze Sholkhan, BlueFlash99, agustatsumi, red . Dragon . Emperor97, agus moelyana, saus kacang, sang . Fajar . 39566, munawirucyiha, heztynha Uzumaki, ika-chan, guests, Tina Uchiha, darmawan ryoshi, samsul . Gothicmanpurbalingga, taka no me, Natsumichan Uharu, FISIKA, vicestering, zeinz . Muhammad . 1, koga-san, Niezza, Uzumakiseptian, andinaru, narurizal, Hyosuke no Namikaze

.

Dan semua yang fave dan follow tapi ga review ^^


End file.
